


Of Bonfires and Bonding

by blynninja



Series: Childhood [8]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, Other, bonfire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonfire happenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonfires

Yoon liked hanging out with Yona, except for one minor thing.

Where Yona was, so too was Hak, typically.

Ik-su liked to call them Mary and her little lamb, which Yoon didn’t think fit at all, unless the lamb was an expert in martial arts and had a bit of a temper.

Lambs were quiet, and usually obedient. Or just stupid.

Hak was brash and could be loud when he wanted to be, and he most definitely didn’t always do as people asked. It depended on the person asking.

The only club at school that had managed to keep Hak occupied for longer than a day was, strangely, kendo.

Yoon supposed it had something to do with the discipline of the sport, though Hak had always seemed like an off-the-handle, make-it-up-as-you-go kind of guy, not necessarily suited for kendo. But apparently it worked for him, and he was a natural, the top _kendoka_ in the area, having earned himself the nickname of Thunder Beast, so Yoon wasn’t complaining.

Yona, on the other hand, had insisted on taking up archery at the beginning of the school year, which Yoon had cringed thinking about. She wasn’t the most coordinated person, so he had worried it wouldn’t end well.

But she had improved a lot in the last semester, and was actually becoming quite good in competitions, so Yoon figured more power to her.

Right now, though, they were being obnoxious.

“Would you stop?!” the boy genius snapped, waving Hak away from the fire he was trying to light.

“But you look like you need help,” Hak protested, looming despite Yoon’s glare.

“I can light a fire!” Yoon shot back, looking to Yona for help. She was blinking serenely at him, waiting patiently, as the stupid Thunder Beast hovered.

Yoon knew that Hak could light a fire. He had seen him do it.

But this was Yoon’s idea, and Yoon had bought the wood, and Yoon was going to start the fire, no matter what Hak thought.

If only Yona were a little more helpful.

“Get your boyfriend out of my face, please,” he requested, and even in the fading light he could see Yona’s face turning pink.

They had been an official couple for like a month, but Yona still got embarrassed when anyone brought it up. Yoon hoped she got used to it by the time they inevitably got married. They already lived in the same house, which probably made life a little awkward now, but with Hak’s family, life was awkward in general, so who cared? At least Mundok didn’t complain about it—although Yoon had heard him swear he would punish Hak if he ever hurt Yona.

Like that was ever going to happen.

Hak, unsurprisingly, took every opportunity to remind people that he was with Yona, and that nobody else was to even look at her wrongly or he’d flatten them with his _shinai._ Or his fists, whichever he felt more like using.

What a pain.

“I’m trying to help!” the Thunder Beast insisted, poking at a small log with the toe of his shoe.

“Hak, I’m sure Yoon knows what he’s doing,” Yona pointed out finally, reaching to tug at Hak’s sleeve. “Let him do it.”

Hak frowned, but he could never disobey a request from Yona, so he skulked back to his chair next to her, crossing his arms.

Yoon nodded a thank you to Yona and continued stuffing paper under the logs he had collected, hoping it would help.

They were having a bonfire, and the bonfire was going to light, damn it.

He didn’t need Hak staring over his shoulder the whole time, correcting his placement of things. He would get this fire to light without any help—except for the manual he had snatched from Ik-su’s stash of old outdoorsy magazines.

But he was considering throwing it on the pile, since it wasn’t being as helpful as he’d hoped.

A box of matches landed at his feet, and Yoon heard Hak snort. He didn’t even have to turn around to know who had thrown them.

Shin-ah was always around somewhere, watching and trying to pitch in. Of course the kid’s freaky vision had picked up on the fact that Yoon was struggling to light a stupid fire. Of course.

Sighing, Yoon grabbed a match, giving up on using the stick-twirling method that the manual had insisted would work.

Judging by Hak’s snort, he had done the right thing.

Stupid Thunder Beast.

In seconds, the paper was burning, a log catching soon after, and Yona was smiling and passing over a bag of something bright he vaguely recognized.

“Starburst?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Yona shrugged and smiled brightly at him. “My pen pal in America said they like to roast Starburst over their bonfires. She sent me some. I thought we could try it.”

Shin-ah appeared at that precise moment, holding out little roasting sticks, and Yoon took one, spearing a Starburst at the end uncertainly.

“Well, if your pen pal insists,” he said cautiously, and held the stick over the fire.

Shin-ah pulled a Starburst from the bag and just stuffed it into his mouth, fiddling with the wrapper for a few minutes until he held out a tiny origami crane.

Yona gasped in delight, immediately begging to see how it was done, and Shin-ah shrugged, pulling another candy from the bag to give a better demonstration.

Hak leaned back in his chair, observing quietly, and Yoon got the impression that he was scanning for danger. Which was ridiculous, because they were in the middle of Hak’s own family’s property, completely safe from anything or anyone. Hak knew this place blindfolded and backward, and they’d see or hear danger coming from like a mile away with his crazy family on the lookout. But Hak was Hak, and Yoon wasn’t about to question him.

Yoon glanced at his Starburst and realized it probably didn’t need long in a fire to be “ready”--whatever that meant for such a candy.

Carefully, he pulled his roasting stick away from the fire and plucked the Starburst from the end, cringing at the heat but stuffing it in his mouth anyway.

It wasn’t bad.

Burning his tongue wasn’t pleasant, but the Starburst itself wasn’t unpleasant.

“Hak, look, I made a crane!” Yona said suddenly, and Yoon turned to find Hak grinning at the tiny origami figure in Yona’s palm.

It wasn’t perfectly like Shin-ah’s, but it was pretty close, and Yoon was impressed.

“Wow, Yona! On your first try, too!” he declared enviously, as Hak ruffled Yona’s hair and held out a blue wrapper in an obvious request for another crane.

Yona beamed and set to work, her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration, and Yoon knew she was trying to make this one perfect, because Hak had requested it. Yona was always trying to do things perfectly where Hak was involved, Yoon had noticed.

And Hak seemed tough, but where Yona was concerned, even the smallest amount of effort was enough for him to offer praise. When she had landed her first bull’s-eye, Yoon had seen Hak beam right along with her, though he had tried to sound unimpressed.

“If you make a thousand of those, you get to make a wish, you know,” Yoon pointed out, and Yona’s eyes lit up.

Hak frowned at him for a minute, clearly disappointed that Yoon had said anything, because now Yona would take it as a challenge. That usually meant she would either get herself into some kind of trouble, or would end up spending less time with him. Or both. And Hak usually disliked either scenario, Yoon had discovered.

Yoon smirked back at the older boy, ducking expertly as a roasting stick soared over his head.

“Hak,” Yona scolded absently, and Hak leaned back in his chair again, watching her like his life depended on it.

Despite his apparent dislike of everyone else in the universe, Hak had a huge soft spot for Yona. As far as Yoon could tell, it had existed practically forever, beginning when they were children. And then a few years ago, when Yona’s parents had died in a freak accident, Hak’s family had taken Yona in. He had been practically glued to her side ever since.

It was nauseating, sometimes, watching them together. But most of the time Yona was good about including him in their adventures or conversations, which he appreciated. Hak wasn’t always as keen on the arrangement, especially in the last month or two since they had officially begun dating, but he put up with it.

Shin-ah was always around, too, as Yona had insisted the kid join them on their misadventures. He had crazy vision, and pretty heightened hearing, so Yoon had to be careful what he said and did around him. But for the most part he didn’t mind the other boy, and his pet squirrel was always wiggling its way under their hands or crawling up their arms to sit on their shoulders when they were stressed, which Yoon had grown to appreciate.

The other three of their circle were late, as usual.

He had thought about not even inviting them, but Yona had looked scandalized when he had blurted it out, and so he had sent the text message to them, too.

They hadn’t responded to the text, nor had they shown up yet. Yoon frowned as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Jae-ha was probably staying home, worried about getting enough beauty rest, and Ki-Ja was probably bugging Jae-ha about leaving and spending “quality time” with their friends. Yoon smirked at the thought. Those two idiots really were an interesting pair.

“Zeno is sorry he is late!” a voice cried from behind Yoon, and he didn’t even flinch when the happy-go-lucky kid wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a hug.

“It’s okay, Zeno!” Yona chirped. “We’re glad you’re here!”

Hak made a funny kind of grunting sound that Zeno took as a welcome but Yoon knew to be a reluctant agreement with Yona as Shin-ah just waved, and Zeno beamed.

“Zeno was afraid Miss Yona would be upset! But she is not!”

“Of course not!” Yona declared, tugging Zeno down onto the free seat next to her and showing him her two paper cranes.

Zeno immediately began praising her progress, and Yona smiled, picking up another candy wrapper to show Zeno the process.

Shin-ah was on what looked like his tenth crane already, and Yoon frowned. The guy was going to get a sugar high—or his squirrel would, since it looked like Shin-ah was feeding half his Starburst to Ao.

Hak suddenly stiffened, and Yoon recognized the urgency with which the older boy pulled Yona’s hood over her face. She didn’t even flinch, used to the quirk, but this time she seemed to notice the seriousness of his expression and shrank into her seat, away from the firelight.

Yoon followed Hak’s gaze, wondering who could have gotten onto the property without being noticed, and Shin-ah turned to observe, too.

“There are three of them,” he said quietly, his hands stilling around the wrapper he’d been folding.

Even Zeno was being uncharacteristically quiet, his gaze bouncing from Hak to Shin-ah to Yoon and back to Hak.

“Do we know them?” Yoon whispered to Shin-ah, and the other boy shook his head. 

“I don’t recognize them.” So it wasn’t Kija and Jae-ha being fashionably late, or Hak’s family coming to join them. Yoon frowned as Hak snatched up a roasting stick and set it behind his chair, obviously intent on using it if needed.

Yoon hoped that it wouldn’t come to that, and that whoever these people were would just leave quickly so they could get on with their bonfire. 

Shin-ah straightened, and then said, “No, sorry, one is Mundok.”

Hak glanced briefly at Shin-ah, and then the trio was properly visible and Hak’s posture changed. He stood up slowly, his back rigid and his hands clenched at his sides.

Yoon frowned. Clearly these were unwelcome guests, so why had Mundok brought them all the way out here to the bonfire?

“Hak,” Mundok acknowledged as the trio reached them.

The two men with him paused, watching the group in a way that Yoon found entirely creepy. 

Hak glared at the two men standing with his grandfather, clearly displeased to see them. Yoon wondered what could put that expression on Hak’s face. Even people he didn’t entirely tolerate didn’t warrant that kind of face from the older boy.

Even Yona let out a tiny gasp, which Yoon hadn’t expected. He glanced at her and realized that she was pale and shaky, even in the range of the fire.

For two random guys in nice suits at a bonfire, they sure were causing his friends to panic.

What was going on??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired partly by gloriousrumpoflife’s “Nothing Wrong With Crossdressing” and setting this in almost the same universe, but maybe not quite. Similar, though.  
> This. This was the first thing I wrote in this Childhood universe. I don't know where it came from, but everything stemmed from it. Things might not quite line up across the fics, but that tends to happen when a series doesn't get planned, it just happens.  
> As usual, it started with like three sentences and then evolved. Because of course.  
> Maybe a smidge out of character. But I remind you: AU.  
> I’m kind of proud of certain parts of this, but not necessarily as much of other ones. Agh, writing.  
> Archery should be obvious. I thought about making Hak take up fencing, but it didn’t seem quite right. Kendo seemed a better fit. Hah.  
> I like the idea of like Tae-jun or someone being a penpal, and I wasn’t sure if Starburst existed in Japan or not, so I gave Yona an American penpal (slash someone goes on a trip to America and brings back Starburst). My youth group loooooves Starburst over the bonfire. So thanks for the inspo, guys. (I don't own the brand. I just borrowed it.)  
> I feel like Shin-ah would be good at stuff with his hands, so I thought I’d try origami for him. This is a little AU, after all.  
> Why do I associate Zeno with Dobby from the Harry Potter universe?? Oy.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama happens, and then some cute.

“Hello, Hak,” the tall blond man said politely, as the man next to him smiled rather grimly.

“What are you doing here, Soo-won?” Hak asked, and Yoon recognized the dangerous tone in his voice. It was the one he used when Yona was in some sort of real trouble, which wasn’t often.

Shin-ah was fixated on his next origami crane, trying to ignore and be ignored.

Zeno was ping-ponging back and forth between the other boys, watching carefully but wisely keeping quiet.

“They insisted they needed to see you, Hak,” Mundok said quickly, his good eye fixed on his grandson. “I tried to tell them you were busy, but—”

Hak waved a hand. “I understand. You can go, Gramps. I’ll send them back to you when we’re finished.”

There was a creepy edge to Hak’s voice, Yoon decided, and he almost suggested that he and the others leave. But something kept him rooted to his spot. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, like he had seen this Soo-won guy before, or heard of him.

Judging by Yona’s silence and the look of panic in her eyes, he was not someone to be messed with. Yoon wanted to go to Yona, and maybe hold her hand, but Hak shot him a hard look and Yoon stayed where he was, snatching a Starburst from the bag to occupy his fidgeting hands.

“What are you doing here, Soo-won?” Hak asked again, leveling a glare at the blond, who frowned. 

“What kind of a greeting is that for an old friend?” the blond asked, and Yoon swore he heard a pout in the tone that could rival Yona’s on her best day.

Hak snorted distastefully. “You know you’re not welcome here.”

“And yet your dear grandfather allowed me this far,” Soo-won replied serenely.

“Oh, I’m sure he had his reasons,” Hak scowled, and Yoon swallowed thickly. There was accusation in his friend’s voice, and Yoon wondered exactly what had made Mundok bring such an unwelcome person onto his property.

He could guess, and none of his guesses were particularly pleasant.

“I wish to speak to Yona,” Soo-won said then, and Yoon glanced at the redhead, who had gone even paler in the last minute or two.

“Sorry. Can’t let you,” Hak said in clipped sentences, obviously trying to keep this short.

“I think you should let Yona speak for herself,” Soo-won’s friend said quietly, his gaze fixed on Yona, who appeared to be shuddering.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you,” Hak said decisively, his fists clenching.

“Then I’m sure she will listen,” Soo-won said smoothly, gesturing for his friend to back away. “Surely I’m allowed to speak?”

Hak shrugged, his eyes trained on his “old friend,” as Soo-won began, “Since Yona is not yet of age, I have been overseeing her father’s company.”

Hak rolled his eyes. “We already knew that, thanks.”

“Were you also aware that the company board wishes to keep me on as president?” Soo-won asked, glancing at Yona, who frowned.

“Even _after_ Yona has come of age,” Soo-won’s friend added pointedly, and Hak made a choking sort of sound as Yona shrieked, “You can’t!”

“The board sees it differently. They believe Soo-won has been doing a wonderful job, and that Yona could not be nearly as efficient and productive as he has been.”

“Yona’s father left her the company in his will,” Hak spat. “He fully intended her to take over when she was ready.”

Soo-won shrugged gracefully. “The board members see it differently. I only wanted to inform you in person before you found out in the newspapers in the next few days.”

Before Yoon knew it, Yona was on her feet, her hand halfway to Soo-won’s cheek, when Hak blocked the punch, shaking his head and staring hard at her.

Yona scowled at him but stood her ground, glaring at Soo-won.

“How dare you!”

Yoon jumped at her anger, and Shin-ah curled into himself a little, while Zeno looked on, awed. Yona was in full-on rage mode, which Yoon had only seen once or twice in the few years he had been friends with her.

“How _dare_ you try to take my father’s company from me!”

“It wasn’t my decision, Yona,” Soo-won said quickly. “The board—”

“Oh, I’m sure the board made this decision _all by themselves_ ,” Yona interrupted venomously, taking another step toward Soo-won. Hak snagged her hood and hauled her backward a step and she shot him a glare before returning her attention to the blond businessman.

“You watch, Soo-won,” she bit out, fire blazing in her eyes as she locked gazes with him. Yoon saw Soo-won flinch but quickly compose himself as Yona continued, “This isn’t the end. I _will_ take my father’s company back, and then _I’ll_ decide who does what within it.”

Soo-won’s friend looked startled, but Soo-won looked intrigued.

“I will take that as a challenge, dear Yona,” he said quietly, and then he turned to go, calling over his shoulder, “Enjoy your evening. We can show ourselves back to the house.”

Yona was trembling, tears pooling in her eyes, and Yoon watched as Hak set a hand on her shoulder and she crumpled into him, sobbing about how this was unfair and other things that Yoon couldn’t hear because they were muffled by Hak’s shirt.

Yoon glanced at the other two boys, wondering what they were thinking.

Zeno looked like he wanted to join the hug and was restraining himself, and Shin-ah was petting Ao’s head, staring at the fire but periodically glancing at Yona and Hak.

Yoon glanced up to find Hak glaring murderously at Soo-won’s shrinking form, and wondered briefly what could have caused such a rift between people who were supposedly friends.

Nobody spoke for a little while, and then Hak’s little brother bounded out to them, declaring, “Grandpa said I should come make sure Yona is okay!”

Hak sighed as Yona pried herself away from him, wiping at her eyes.

“Oh, Tae-yeon! I’m okay!” she squeaked, but Tae-yeon looked at her skeptically and Hak nudged her forward. “Take her inside, Tae-yeon.”

Yona turned to him, a protest clearly on her tongue, but Hak gave her such a pointed look that her response died and her gaze softened.

“All right,” she agreed, taking Tae-yeon’s hand.

The boy’s gaze lit up and he declared, “Han-dae was making root beer floats for us when I came out! We should tell him to make you one, too!”

They heard Yona give a happy reply as they disappeared further toward the house, and Hak sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

“Who were those guys?” Yoon asked, frowning. “I mean, besides unwanted visitors and jerks.”

Hak gave a slight smirk at his description and explained, “That was Yona’s cousin, Soo-won, and his advisor, Kye-sook. When Yona’s father died, Soo-won’s family took over the company, even though Hiryuu had asked them not to. Soo-won took over when he was of age last year. Yona was supposed to be the one to decide who became the CEO until she was ready, but…”

Hak frowned at the memory, finally finishing, “Well, Yona wasn’t ready to make any decisions right away. So Soo-won just waltzed in and took over.”

“Even though Mr. Hiryuu didn’t want him to?!” Yoon asked, shocked.

“Soo-won is a snake,” Hak spat, clenching his jaw.

“I don’t doubt that he had Il killed, or maybe even killed him himself.”

Yoon gasped, and even Shin-ah and Zeno looked up, startled.

“You’d really accuse him of that?” Yoon asked, surprised.

“Soo-won has become someone that I never knew when we were children,” Hak elaborated. “Since Il’s death, he’s been manipulative and secretive. That doesn’t sit right with me.”

Yoon absorbed that for a minute, and then realized that Yona and Tae-yeon were coming back, Han-dae following them.

“We brought root beer floats!” Tae-yeon announced proudly, beaming around the semi-circle of boys.

Zeno jumped up immediately, his usual cheerful self. 

“Thank you!” he declared, grabbing three cups from the tray in Han-dae’s hands and passing them to Yoon and Shin-ah, who took his with a tiny nod.

Yoon accepted his with a smile as Tae-yeon sat beside him, jabbering away about something with Han-dae, who was making no move to leave.

Yona rejoined Hak, quietly holding out a float and pressing herself into his side.

Hak looked startled for a moment, but smiled softly as he took the float, ruffling her hair with his free hand.

Yoon watched them for a minute, finding himself touched by the moment, and then Tae-yeon blurted, “That man Soo-won was very rude to Grandpa!”

Hak stilled and Yona glanced up sharply at the boy, eyes wild.

“I thought he might have been,” Hak sighed, and Yona’s hand curled into his shirt as she fought back what Yoon took to be some sort of rage or panic attack.

“He called Grandpa a rude name and said he—”

“Tae-yeon, it’s okay,” Hak said softly, and Yoon figured it was for Yona’s benefit as much as Tae-yeon’s.

“If I had had my bow…” Yona muttered, and Yoon looked at her, surprised. She didn’t usually talk like that.

“You wouldn’t have used it,” Hak said, and Yona frowned up at him.

“Would so.”

“I wouldn’t have let you,” Hak said firmly.

“And why not?” Yona demanded, her eyes so wild that even Hak paused for a moment. He glanced at Han-dae, who immediately attracted Tae-yeon’s attention and began blabbering about how late it was, grabbing up their glasses and leading the boy back to the house.

Yona was still staring expectantly at Hak, free hand on her hip.

“Because you can’t run your father’s company from a jail cell,” Hak said quietly, and Yoon thought he heard a catch in the Thunder Beast’s voice.

Yona blinked, looking torn between her anger at Soo-won and the logic in Hak’s answer.

Eventually, she crossed her arms and “humphed,” which made Yoon chuckle. Zeno let out a laugh like the sun peeking over the horizon, and even Shin-ah smiled a little. Ao made a noise that could have been a laugh, and – did squirrels smile? Yoon could have sworn Ao was smiling.

Hak’s grin was biggest of all, and Yona only pouted further, which caused the laughing and grinning to get worse.

“Stop it!” Yona trilled, her face turning steadily pinker, and Yoon and Zeno’s laughing picked up even more as Shin-ah’s smile got wider.

“Sorry, Yona,” Yoon laughed. “It’s just—”

“Miss Yona is cute when she pouts!” Zeno finished in between giggles, and Shin-ah nodded decisively.

“And what are _you_ laughing at?” Yona demanded of Hak, who turned serious again in seconds, leaning over her and staring.

Yoon choked as he stopped laughing, and Zeno’s laugh ended abruptly while Shin-ah’s frown returned. Yoon was used to this side of Hak, but the other two hadn’t been around quite long enough to have gotten used to it.

“H-hak?” Yona stammered, the pink tinge becoming red, as Hak studied her face in that way he often did when he wanted to fluster her on purpose.

“Wh-what was so f-funny?” Yona asked again, leaning backward a little.

Hak’s mouth twitched like he wanted to reply, but Yoon had seen the subtle shift that meant he was probably going to say something embarrassing and braced himself for whatever comment was next.

Zeno’s eyes were wide as he leaned forward in his seat, like he didn’t want to miss a thing. Shin-ah, though, was looking as uncomfortable as Yoon felt, or maybe more so. Ao just blinked, watching carefully and nuzzling into Shin-ah’s hair.

Hak had been silent for nearly half a minute at this point and Yona looked worried.

Frankly, Yoon was worried, too. Had the Thunder Beast forgotten how to speak?

And then Hak surprised them all by not speaking but instead leaning even closer to Yona and kissing her.

Yona squeaked, her eyes going wide as she started to tumble backward. She clutched at Hak’s shirt instinctually to keep her balance, and Hak stood back up properly, smirking that trademark smirk.

Yoon racked his brains to see if this was the first time Hak and Yona had kissed in public, and judging from Yona’s reaction, it was either that or the first time Hak had actually kissed her like that in general.

Zeno let out a whoop and even Shin-ah smiled a little bit again, stroking Ao’s ears.

“Wh-what was that for?” Yona asked, her face as red as her hair.

Hak shrugged. “Because I felt like it.”

Yona sputtered out an unintelligible response, flapping her hands emphatically, and Hak only smirked.

“Careful, or I might do it again just to shut you up.”

Yona stopped talking immediately, her mouth open in a funny sort of “oh,” and Hak sat back down in his chair.

“Weren’t we here for a bonfire? Somebody pass the Starburst.”

Yona looked surprised, but Yoon rolled his eyes and tossed the bag to Hak, who nodded his thanks, that stupid grin on his face again.

Zeno snagged a handful of Starburst from the bag and dropped a few in Shin-ah’s hands—not that he needed any more, Yoon frowned. Oh well.

Yona was still standing there, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find words, and Hak glanced at her.

“What?” he asked casually, staring at her evenly.

“You can’t—you just—I don’t—How can you just sit there like nothing happened?!?” Yona shrieked, stalking over and pointing a finger at him.

Hak considered her for a moment, and then, just as she was starting to say something else, he wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled. 

Yona fell awkwardly on top of him, and Hak shifted her so they were both more comfortable—or as comfortable as two people could be in a tiny lawn chair, Yoon supposed.

“There,” Hak said easily, wrapping both arms around Yona so she couldn’t get away, though Yoon was amused to see that she didn’t even try to squirm out of his grasp. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually she relaxed, sighing resignedly.

Hak smiled, a rare one that was reserved for moments such as these, and Yoon mouthed, ‘Took long enough.’

Hak rolled his eyes and rested his chin on Yona’s head. She glanced up at him and then smiled, and Yoon thought he could see dawn breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured a business feud thing was the closest we'd get to a kingdom being usurped and a king being murdered in the modern world. Eh?  
> I couldn’t for the life of me find a proper way to get Jae-ha and Kija to be involved, so a mention is all they get.  
> Han-dae and Tae-yeon are the spellings in the scanned manga, so that’s what I’m going with.  
> “Backward and blindfolded” is a play on “like the back of my hand” because really who knows the back of their hand that well?  
> I went with Hiryuu because the dragons all get their original dragon’s name as their surnames in fanfictions. It didn’t seem right to do Hiryuu Yona at first, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.


End file.
